iChocolate
by HaruhixKyon
Summary: One-shot. Seddie. Freddie makes Sam a bit smarter and happier in her moment of pain. No one ever mentioned he'd be teaching her about a Japanese custom...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly

**Sam's Point of View:**

I was _mad_.

No surprise, right? As Sam Puckett, I was notorious for my bursts of temper and anger management problems.

But, I never knew true...furiousness? Is that even a word? Okay, irrelevant. Anyways, I hadn't ever been really _mad_ until now.

My brows scrunched together, irritated on top of the anger now. The cause of which being the world's biggest dork chatting up my best friend while I _needed _to talk with her.

**Now.**

"OUT. OF. MY. WAY. FREDDORK!!!" My furious voice echoed down the empty hallway. Everyone had already rushed home for homework and television. But this loitering duet of friends seemed to be missing someone. Yeah, me?

Okay, so that was a bit bitchy. But I wasn't in the mood. As made apparent by me slamming Freddie into a locker so he could get out of my way and facing Carly. Angry tears gathered. Thoughts of anger management classes from years ago penetrated my mind. Breath, Sam. _Breath._

"Sam?!" and "What the heck is wrong with you, violent woman?!?!" were yelled out at the same time. The first exclamation being Carly's, the second being Freddie's.

My next words came out through gritted teeth as I nearly crushed my cell in clenched fists. Not before I showed Carly my messages.

"Remember this day, Carly. I first committed murder on March 14th." I snapped.

- - - - - -

**New Message! **

_Sent on:_

Date: **March 14, 2009**

Time: **3:04 PM**

Sender: **Jared Hartkins**

Subject: **PLZ READ ASAP**

Message: **hey, sam. srry bout this, but im gonna have to break up with u. c, i met dis grrl at the groovy smoothie...so um, again srry...**

Reply?

Delete?

Forward?

Lock?

- - - - - -

I hardly gave Carly enough time to read the dang thing before throwing the phone to the ground. Flip phone, say goodbye to your 'flip'. Yes, it came undone at the screws. Screen skidding one direction, key punch sliding the other.

I ran.

My best friend yelled after me. "SAM, DON'T DO THIS!!!" Fredward repeatedly tried to make Carly hear him through her own shouts, asking what was wrong.

Idiot. He would never understand girls. Guys didn't know how delicate a girl's heart was. And I was a _tough_ girl? I shudder at the thought of what would happen if I was the sentimental, crying type. Ew.

- - - - - -

It's hard to find a place where a girl can mope about her life, uninterrupted. I ended up in Carly's building, out the window on the service stairs. Fire escape. Heh, I had...memories here. Good or bad, I hadn't yet decided.

No one would find me here. I almost smirked at the thought of me fooling everyone. Almost.

Then someone shook my shoulders.

"Sam? Snap out of your daze!"

Ugh!! I shrugged off his hands, glaring daggers at a certain boy who happened to share the same fire-escape memory.

"Back off, Freddie. I'm enjoying myself here. Dropping random pebbles on innocent passerby's heads." I snapped. He looked shocked for a moment, before easing into an almost...smug expression?

"What? I like causing people pain, you know that." I said.

"That's not what's wrong. Erm...well, _right._"

"Then?"

"You called me Freddie."

"Whatever, don't get used to it, _Freddork_."

"Don't ruin the mood, _Samantha._"

I grunted at that, averting my gaze in annoyance. "Why are you up here, anyways?"

"Figured you'd be here. Plus, you reminded me of the date." He responded, clearly trying to hold back a laugh.

"March 14th?" I questioned, confused.

"Yeah. Remember when we went to Japan?" He sat on the window ledge. Ha ha, how funny. Our positions switched from last time. Me on the steps, him surrounded by the warm hall lights behind him. Dry humor, though.

"Duh, Dork. How could I forget?" I shot back, trying to keep up my anger which was trying to melt. No, bad anger!

He gave me a slow, dazzling smile. The kind he saved for talking about technology or Carly's hair, eyes, lips, ect.

"Well, I did some research on the customs there. Apparently, on Valentines Day, the girls give the guys homemade chocolates. Exactly a month later, they have White Day. The guys return the favor..." Freddie trailed off, pulling out a brightly wrapped box from behind him.

"Happy White Day, Sam."

With that, he walked away. Like I had done, last time. But there was no exchange of "hate you"s.

I slowly unwrapped the wrapping paper (with little pictures of ham legs on it, how appropriate) and then, anticipation building, tore off the rest in a shark frenzy-like manner.

The note was the first thing that caught my attention.

- - - - - -

To: **Samantha**

From: **Freddie**

**I love you, Sam.**

- - - - - -

I removed a Zip-Lock bag, filled with deformed, half-melted, but homemade chocolates.

Next came out my cell phone, fixed. Even bettered, I realized as I turned it on.

My fingers flew as I sent a new message.

- - - - - -

To Contact:** "Freddork"**

Subject: **White Day**

Message:

**Love you, too.**

Send?

Yes No

- - - - - -

**Author's Note: **Sorry to end it like that! Anyways, this idea popped into my head, so I ignored my strict break from fanfiction writing to make this little one-shot. Hope you enjoyed, and please review!


End file.
